


And We'll See Each Other Again

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ways that you said "I love you"; As a goodbye</p>
<p>Donna is passionate and Kory is a classic romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll See Each Other Again

Kory was going off world with some of the other Titans because she was familiar with the area they were needed in. Donna couldn’t go because Diana needed her to help out.

It frustrated her to no end. She hated to be away from Kory; there were too many myths that had been involved a lover going away and never coming back.

She had said, yelled really, this, full of anxiety, and Kory had just stared at her, frowning.

“How many of those are _just_ stories?” Kory had asked.

“Does it matter?” Donna had screamed. “I don’t want to lose you!” And yet, Kory had walked away. Maybe that was for the best.

They hadn’t even admitted their feelings to each other. She figured that she cared so much because they were friends, too, and yet it just. It hurt so much to think of losing her.

She was curled up on the couch when Kory walked back in, carrying a large bouquet of violets. She sat down next to Donna, extending the bouquet. “Violets are a symbol of Sapphic love.”

“They’re beautiful,” Donna said before she got up and put them in a vase.

“Do you realize how much I care about you?” Her green eyes looked wide, as if she was unsure or scared.

Donna was standing still, next to the vase. “Not. Not really.”

Kory got up, walked over to Donna, and cupped her face in her hands. “I love you, Donna Troy.”

She leaned in, her lips warm and soft against hers. It was chaste and it was _beautiful_.

“I love you too, Koriand’r,” she whispered when they pulled away.

“I’ll be back, beloved.” Kory ran a hand through her hair. “I promise you.”

She smiled. “I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
